Birthday Affairs
by Shinocchi
Summary: Aoba is feeling excited to celebrate Koujaku's birthday. But Koujaku may not feel the same (?)


It was not particularly something new. Ever since Koujaku returns to Midorijima, it has been an unwritten rule for them to celebrate each other's birthday together. Every year, without fail, they will gather in Aoba's place for a satisfactory dinner specially prepared by Tae; then, they will spend some peaceful time updating each other on their everyday's happening while getting mad at each other for silly, small matters. But at the end of the day, their quarrels and small fights will eventually dissolve into thin air. Truthfully speaking, they never fight more than an hour. It's just something between them that always bring them back together, and this "something" has always been a drug for Aoba to remain secure with their relationship – even when they take things a bit further after the Platinum Jail incident.

It's nothing new. Aoba keeps reassuring himself while he tightens his grip on the well-wrapped birthday present. Although Koujaku has never asked Aoba for anything, Aoba has never failed to give Koujaku something for his birthday. The moment when Aoba sees Koujaku's smile after receiving the present, he feels accomplished. He understands that Koujaku will never get angry at him for not preparing anything but the truth is that Aoba never seem to be able to overcome his own self-esteem.

Sighing deeply at his messed up thoughts, Aoba takes in a deep breath mutters a simple "Just do it." to himself. He's over thinking again. Smiling at the naggings he would receive from his Allmate if he is awake, Aoba starts walking and takes the turn that will lead him to Koujaku's shop.

He was expecting huge crowds around Koujaku's shop when the shop came into view but much to his surprise, the shop is quieter than usual. Curious, Aoba walks up to the shop to find it closed. This is weird, Aoba thought to himself. Ever since their return from Platinum Jail, Koujaku has been working for almost every day so that he can provide a better life for Aoba. And ever since Aoba moves in to his household, he never takes a day off, even on his birthday. Feeling slightly annoyed, Aoba peeks inside the shop and he nearly drops the present in his hand.

The inside of the shop is a huge mess. Trolleys of equipments which are usually well kept and neatly arranged are all over the floor; posters on the wall are torn down with bits and pieces of the remaining scattering the already insightful floor; bottles of conditioners and shampoos are broke into pieces with liquid flowing everywhere. Aoba gasped in shocked. He tried to open the door but it's locked from the inside. Koujaku. Where is Koujaku?

Aoba takes his coil out immediately and tries dialing Koujaku's number. He's not answering, Koujaku is not answering. Panic rushes into Aoba's head and without any second thoughts, he runs straight to Koujaku's house and knocks on his door violently. No answer.

"Koujaku! Are you inside?" Aoba screams as his knocks on the door become more furious.

Still, no answer.

He continues knocking for the next fifteen minutes until he finally realizes that there's really no one inside. Feeling desperate, he carries Ren out from his bag and activates it.

"Aoba. What is the matter?"

"Ren, can you detect Koujaku or Beni nearby?" Aoba asked his concerned Allmate while trying very hard to keep himself composed.

Ren remains quiet for a brief second. "No, there is no trace of them anywhere near."

Sighing, Aoba touches the top of his Allmate's head and mutters, "Thank you." before putting him into sleep mode.

Feeling his heart sink, Aoba keeps his Allmate back into his bag and starts running around the island in search of Koujaku. He is still tightly gripping the present, as if it is his only hope to get him to Koujaku.

* * *

"I think it's time for me to go back," says Koujaku while standing up from his seat.

"Awwwww, can't you stay longer? "

Smiling, Koujaku gently pats the head of a girl who pouts and clings onto him while trying to hold him back to his seat.

"Thank you for organizing such a big party for me today but I really need to go," replies Koujaku while he slips his feet into his slippers, preparing to leave the fancy Japanese restaurant he was in for the past four hours.

The restaurant is currently filled with more than twenty people. All of them are fans of Koujaku and apparently, members of Koujaku's so-called fan club. Before Koujaku gets to open his shop earlier that day, a swarm of his fans attacked him (along with his shop) and before he knows it, he was being escorted to this fancy Japanese restaurant downtown, little did he know that his shop has become a huge mess after being ransacked by the excited group of women in attempt to get him out of his shop. Now, after a whole four hours of drinking and eating (and listening to countless confessions over and over again), Koujaku figures it's time to go back. Of course, his sole intention to leave this place is to meet Aoba, who has been conquering his mind for the entire evening.

Koujaku's initial plan was to bring Aoba out for a simple birthday celebration with him. Perhaps in a local restaurant for a simple dinner; then they can head back to the house and have some intimate moments. Thinking about all the things he can do with Aoba, a smile naturally floats onto Koujaku's face and now, he just cannot wait to get out of this place.

But.

"Koujaku, since you won't stay, why don't you let us send you home?"

The girl who was clinging on Koujaku earlier grabs his right hand and stops his track. Koujaku is not particularly fond of the idea but before he can protest, more and more voices supporting the girl's suggestion arise. Trying very hard not to sigh, Koujaku smiles and nods. It's almost impossible to shake them off at this moment when they are in groups like this. The only thing Koujaku can do now is to let them do whatever they want and get it over with as soon as possible.

* * *

Sitting on Koujaku's doorstep, Aoba buries his head in his hands. He is fighting back the urge to break into tears at this moment and the only thing that keeps him sane is the thin hope that Koujaku will eventually come back if he keeps waiting. While he tries to get more negative thoughts off his head, he realizes he becomes extremely sensitive to any footsteps approaching the house. This is the twelfth time he jerks his head up just to find out that it's another random passer-by. Slight chills start to attack his body.

Aoba has no idea on exactly how long he has been rooting in front of Koujaku's house. For all he knows, he is getting a bit drowsy and his feet might have glued to the ground since he has not moved an inch ever since he starts camping there. Then, he heard footsteps. _Ah, must be another random passer-by_ was what he thought until he lazily raises his head and sees the a familiar silhouette.

Aoba excitedly jumps a little. He hurriedly keeps Ren back into his bag but before he can call out to Koujaku, the next thing he sees left his words hanging in midair.

Koujaku. He's not alone.

What is he doing with that group of woman? Is this where he has been for the past few hours?

Aoba's thoughts flow uncontrollably. He tries to control them but the moment he sees girls clinging onto Koujaku, he lost his entire urge to even quiet down his emotions.

_So that's what it is_.

Feeling his heart crushed, Aoba turns around and prepares to leave the place before Koujaku can get to see his pathetic depressing face. He wants to leave this place as soon as possible before his emotions explode. He does not want Koujaku to see him in a state like this. Not when he feels himself in the verge of acting like a pathetic woman who just found out that her lover has cheated on her.

_Is it? Is that so? _

Aoba's thoughts are in a mess. He starts to take huge steps away from that situation when Koujaku sees him and runs straight up to him.

"Aoba!" Koujaku catches up with him and grabs him on the shoulder.

Forcing a smile, Aoba turns around and – trying very hard to hide his face – looks away from Koujaku while glancing at the group of women behind him. "Hey," was the only thing he manages to force out of his mouth.

"I didn't know you are here! Why didn't you call me?" Koujaku continues talking without realizing that Aoba is acting differently.

_I did, you idiot. Didn't you check your coil? Or were you having too much fun to even notice?_

"Aoba?"

Realizing that Aoba is not paying attention, Koujaku calls out to him.

"..Ah, yeah." Aoba is still unable to look Koujaku in the eye. So instead, he quickly brings out the present he intended to give Koujaku and stuffs it in his hands.

"Here, your present. Ha..Happy birthday."

"Wow, this year too? Thanks." Koujaku smiles happily and intends to shake the nicely wrapped box to guess what's inside. But before he can start guessing, Aoba has taken a few steps away from him.

"Aoba? What's the matter? You are going off already?"

"Ah.. yeah. Something's up. Gotta go." Aoba gives him another weak smile and turns his back. _Shit. Stay composed. _

"Wait, weren't you waiting for me? If that's the case, we can…"

"It's okay, Koujaku." Aoba interrupts abruptly.

Finally realizing there's something wrong with Aoba, Koujaku turns him around and puts a hand on his head. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. You should get going too. Your fans are waiting." Aoba nods to the group of women who are still glaring at Aoba questioningly.

"Oh, it's okay. They are just sending me home. They won't stay long."

'_Sending me home'…_

Aoba is at his limit. He can't believe he is acting so childishly now. This is not something new. Even before they are in this relationship, Koujaku has always been mingling with women. Koujaku is kind, anyway, there's no surprise that women will fall for him; especially when he's got the looks, and the charisma, and…..

_But you can at least tell me. Give me a call, no, reply my call, you idiot!_

"Ao.."

"I'm going off, Koujaku. Sorry for unable to stay longer. And, happy birthday."

Aoba slaps Koujaku's hands away and starts running down the street. He keeps his head down the whole time he is running and then, he bumps into someone around the corner.

"Ouch!" Aoba almost falls from the impact but feels a hand grabbing his wrist. He looks up and his eyes widen.

"Noiz!"

The 19-year-old's hand is still grabbing on Aoba's wrist, unintentionally saving him from falling on the ground. He eyes the elder one suggestively until Aoba struggles to get his wrist off.

"What are you doing here?"

Noiz takes a while to answer. "I should be asking you that. Aren't you supposed to be with the old man? I heard he made a huge hassle downtown."

Aoba continues struggling but Noiz's grip tighten. He grabs Aoba and steps out from the corner.

"Oh. I see." Noiz looks directly at the Koujaku, then at the group of women still surrounding him. Koujaku has a smug look on his face. He seems to have a difficult time shaking them off.

"Noiz, can you let me go already?" Although Aoba is no longer surprised on Noiz's strength, he is still desperate for Noiz to let him go so he can leave this place quickly. Why would Noiz hold him back anyway?

Noiz finally looks away from Koujaku and his group of fan. He turns to Aoba instead, who is still desperately trying to free himself from Noiz.

"You guys are so stupid," says Noiz while rolling his eyes on Aoba.

"What?!"

"Anyway, why are you running away?" Noiz confronts Aoba, purposely ignoring Aoba's protest.

"It's none of your business."

"Hmmmmm…" Noiz continues eyeing Aoba with a suggestive look on his face. Aoba can never figure out what Noiz is thinking. His expression is always blank and his eyes when he looks at Aoba are often filled with unanswered questions.

"Can you just let me go already?" Feeling uncomfortable with the situation, Aoba tries to get Noiz's grip off his wrist with his free hand.

"After I'm done with this."

_Wait, what?_

The next thing Aoba knows, Noiz lips is on his with both his hands being held firmly against the wall. Aoba's mind goes blank straightaway. He is unable to comprehend Noiz's action (as always) but this is just out of the context. Noiz is attempting to sneak his tongue into Aoba's half-opened mouth before Aoba came back to his senses and starts pushing Noiz away with his legs.

"Noi…Noiz!" Finally found a chance to break free from Noiz's mouth, Aoba lets out a shriek.

But before he can protest further, a shadow standing right beside them sends chills down his entire body.

"What is this?"

Koujaku is wearing a shocked face while he stares at both Aoba (pinned against the wall) and Noiz (who wears a satisfactory expression). But beneath that face, Aoba feels his heart pierced when he sees the thin shade of sadness lingering in Koujaku's eyes.

"Hey, old man. Done with your affairs?"

Noiz is clearly not helping in making the situation better. His smirk is perhaps the reason Koujaku throws himself at him, forcefully separating him off Aoba, and starts hitting him all over.

"Oi! Stop!" Aoba attempts to grab Koujaku to make him stop but instead, he is thrown heavily aside when Koujaku elbow sends him flying when he strikes Noiz with another raise of his fist.

"What? Can't take it when you see Aoba having an affair?" Noiz is still smirking at Koujaku even when punches after punches are showering at him without any sign of slowing down.

"You brat!" Noiz remarks seem to make things worse because now Koujaku is not only punching him but he is also kicking him continuously in the stomach then all over his body. Then, Aoba heard something cracks.

"Koujaku! Stop!"

Hearing his own name, Koujaku's attacks slow down. Catching his breath, he turns and sees a panic-looking Aoba hugging him from behind.

"Stop.. Please.. Stop.."

Aoba's voice is hoarse. He must have shouted a lot to catch Koujaku's attention. Koujaku turns around but before he can say anything, Aoba lounges and hugs him from the front, resting his head on Koujaku's chest. Slowly, Koujaku raises a hand and grabs Aoba's shoulder. Aoba is shivering. Is he crying?

"Stop. Please. Stop." Aoba repeats. He is not crying but he is definitely shaking. The truth is, seeing Koujaku goes berserk like this reminds Aoba of what happened in Platinum Jail just few months back. It brings back so much pain and agony that he knows both him and Koujaku never want to go through again. He does not want Koujaku to go into that kind of state again. He never wants to perform Scrap on Koujaku again. But most of all, he never wants to lose Koujaku again.

There was a moment of silence when Aoba just buries his head in Koujaku's chest while Koujaku just held Aoba, waiting for him to calm down.

* * *

After both Aoba and Koujaku are back to their senses, they went back to Koujaku's apartment. Noiz has disappeared before Aoba can even look at his injuries. Now, both Koujaku and Aoba sit facing each other with cups of tea served in front of them. The atmosphere is so awkward. Aoba is still avoiding Koujaku's eyes. Although he knows that he has done nothing wrong, he still can't get rid of the guilt he feels in him.

"…I'm sorry…" Aoba whispers after what feels like eternity.

"Ah, no, no. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry. I kinda… lose my cool out there." Koujaku replies while scratching his head.

"But…"

"And to actually think about it, it's obvious that brat is leading you on. Seriously, how did I even fall for such trick?" says Koujaku in a furious tone.

"But still…"

"I know it's not your fault." Koujaku interrupts again.

"No, Koujaku, I…."

"It's okay, really. I understand."

"Koujaku, listen to me!"

Koujaku stuns when Aoba shouts at him. Aoba can't help it. He keeps getting the impression that Koujaku is stopping him from saying something. So he thinks that Aoba is going to say something that will hurt their relationship? Aoba feels extremely uncomfortable now. Does this mean that Koujaku has lost his trust towards Aoba? So Aoba is making him feel this way?

"I want to apologize not because Noiz was hitting on me. It's because I allowed him to, which I'm not supposed to. I'm sorry." Taking another deep breath, Aoba continues. "Something's wrong with me today. I'm totally not myself. It's my fault. If I'm more composed, this will definitely not happen."

Saying this pierces Aoba heart again. He imagines himself in Koujaku's position and he figures he might just do the same thing as Koujaku did.

"So yeah, I'm sorry this has to happen on your birthday." _I'm sorry I make you feel this way._

"Aoba…" Koujaku doesn't know how to respond to Aoba's words. _'I'm definitely not myself'_. There must be a reason why he's like that today. Did something happen? Koujaku starts searching his memory and suddenly, a hint flashes past his head.

Aoba has been weird since he met him in front of his house that evening. It took him a while to realize but Aoba has been overly-conscious over the group of women he was with hours ago…

Realizing what happened, Koujaku hits himself in the head and reaches over to Aoba, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Koujaku?" Aoba was surprised by the sudden movement but he allows Koujaku to tighten his embrace.

"I knew it. I'm the one who's supposed to apologize. Argh, why am I so insensitive? I'm sorry, Aoba. I'm sorry for neglecting your feelings. I promise it won't happen again."

_Huh?_

Aoba is confused but he decides to let it go on that day. There's still time till midnight. He really wants to use the remaining time to properly celebrate Koujaku's birthday. At least to make up for the time they had lost while they are too consumed with matters that aren't problems to begin with.

Bearing this intention in his mind, Aoba breaks free from Koujaku's hug and reaches his hands out to hug Koujaku around the neck. Koujaku – getting the hint – returns Aoba's hug with a gentle embrace of his waist.

"Happy birthday, Koujaku."

They stare at each other in the eye before they smile and naturally allow their lips to meet each other.

* * *

"I know you did it on purpose."

"What are you talking about?"

Aoba is in the hospital. He is currently jeering at an injured Noiz who has been hospitalized due to broken bones in the right arm.

"Koujaku told me he found your Allmate lurking around him before he found us…. behind that wall."

"So?"

"That means you were purposely leading him to where we were!"

"Think whatever you like." Noiz lazily stretches and continues typing on his laptop.

Aoba realizes that there is no use talking to Noiz anymore because he will never admit. He sighs and turns around to leave the hospital room, stopping only to find Noiz averting his eyes when he turns and gives Noiz a final look. Smiling, he opens the door and steps out of the room.


End file.
